


Cold December Days

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Homare Arisugawa Deserves Everything, Homare just has a good time ok, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Spoilers for Act 2, There is like one second of somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: December looked at the mission brief with a bored expression, "...Will I get marshmallows after this?"August smiled kindly, and nodded, "Yes, December. You'll get all the marshmallows you want. Now please repeat back to me what the mission is?""...The client loves rough sex. I just have to fuck them until they black out, right? Then they'll give me the information you want.""Bingo! Just remember, they asked for you to--"When December somehow ends up in the future after waking up from his nap, he accidentally mistakes Homare for the client. A client that he grudgingly had to admit was... very pretty.------DecHoma (December x Homare) & Hisohoma. Please read the tags! :D
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, December/Arisugawa Homare, December/Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Cold December Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> DecHoma is living in my head rent-free. Someone PLEASE tell me how to properly evict them??? 
> 
> P.S Hisoka and December don't fuck each other and are platonic in this, sowee :) They just argue & hate on each other while fucking a vv happy & blissed out Homare. Also, it's only DecHoma before Hisoka walks into the room, so if you'd prefer not to read the threesome part, please feel free to stop before that point. You just do you bby, ilu! <33 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Homare’s script fell to the floor with a sad crumpling sound as he dramatically swept his arm across the room, much to the exasperation of the other people in the practice room. “Ah, aurora borealis… the passion growing within me is superbly _overflowing_!” he cried out.

Tasuku groaned, and covered his face in his hands. “How does Mikage deal with this?” he muttered to himself.

Hisoka was standing in front of Homare, and looked like he was about ten seconds away from falling asleep. “…I don’t.” he responded in an aloof manner.

Izumi was smiling still, trying her best to keep it from looking strained. “W-Well… I think that’s good enough for now, let’s call it a night. Thanks for doing the etude, Hisoka-san, Homare-san.”

“…Arisu didn’t do anything.”

Homare huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Pardon me, but I thought I was acting exceptionally well the part of a talented poet.”

Hisoka grimaced, “…That’s just how you usually are.”

Homare laughed delightedly, and clasped his hands together, “So you do think I’m a talented poet then, is what you’re implying?”

“I’m implying that Arisu needs to stop talking now.” Hisoka retorted.

Homare shook his head with a pout, and moved his hand to dramatically point at Hisoka. “Just you wait, Hisoka-kun, I have been filled with inspiration all day! I have exactly eight hundred and nineteen poems to-”

“-Azuma, I’m staying in your room tonight.”

“Ehh! Hisoka-kun, wait!” Homare whined, reaching an arm towards Hisoka’s back, who was trudging his way to Azuma’s side. Homare pouted as he watched the two leave, although Azuma did give him an encouraging smile and wave before they left.

Tsumugi laughed quietly as he walked towards Homare, “You two have a good relationship, as always.”

Tasuku made a confused face, but didn’t comment on it. He held up his hand in parting, “I’m going for an early run tomorrow, so I’ll be going back to my room now. Good work today.”

Guy stood up from where he sitting against the wall, and also waved a hand. “Good night, you two. Good work.”

“Thanks for your hard work.” Tsumugi and Homare responded in unison.

Homare then turned to face Tsumugi properly. There was a small frown on his lips. “…Do you really feel as if me and Hisoka-kun have a strong relationship, Tsumugi-kun?”

Tsumugi nodded quickly, “Yes. It’s rather obvious if you… oh well, let’s leave it for another time to discuss. It is getting rather late, after all.” he smiled, before waving his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Homare-san.”

Homare nodded with a smile, “Sure. Thank you, Tsumugi-kun. I hope you have the most pleasant night, and the moon lulls you with good dreams.”

“You as well, Homare-san. Good night.” Tsumugi responded with a smile and wave.

The moment that Tsumugi stepped out of the practice room, Homare’s smile fell. He knew that Tsumugi was exceptionally good at reading people, but did he really believe that Hisoka and him had a good relationship?

Surely, they were friends… at least, Homare hoped that Hisoka saw it that way.

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t want even _more_ from Hisoka, but he wasn’t even sure if Hisoka saw him as anything more than a loud marshmallow supplier at this point. That fact… saddened him. He wanted to be closer to Hisoka, but it seemed like their personalities would often clash. Would it even be possible for them to come to a mutual understanding?

Homare shut off the lights, and closed the door behind him as he started heading back to his room. It was dark when he got there, and he tried not to think about whether or not Azuma’s room would still be awash with light at this time. Hisoka could certainly sleep in most conditions (outside of it being too noisy), so he wondered if Hisoka was already asleep, even if the lights were still on.

He sighed as he flipped his own light switch on.

His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw someone sitting on his chair and resting their head on his desk. They were wearing a dark cloak, so he couldn’t see what they looked like. He gulped. He had heard stories about how Summer Troupe and the Director had found Misumi in one of the dorm rooms, but something told him this wasn’t a potential new troupe mate.

Well… the logical choice would be to slowly exit the room, and get help. He sighed again. He really wished that Hisoka was here with him, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this alone.

…Well, he would have wanted Hisoka here with him regardless, but still.

Just as he was about to take some steps back, the figure suddenly stirred, and rose their head from the desk. Homare gulped, and the sound immediately had the figure turning around with a sharp look on their face.

Homare’s mouth fell open as the realization dawned on him, “…Hisoka-kun? Weren’t you going to spend the night in Azuma’s room?” he asked quietly, before noticing the other man’s shorter haircut, which now showed the eye he usually kept covered. “…That’s a nice haircut by the way, I think it elongates your jawline.” he added stiffly, feeling uncertain about the situation. That was definitely _Hisoka_ , but it also didn’t feel like Hisoka.

The other man raised an eyebrow, before he started quietly muttering to himself. “…I feel horrible. Did they drug me? I might have complained at the time, but it’s not like I wouldn’t have done it…”

Homare could make out bits and pieces of what the other man said, but he felt like even if he heard everything, he still wouldn’t be able to make sense of what he said.

December took off his cloak haphazardly, and placed it over the chair he was sitting on, before he came closer to Homare with a bored expression on his face. “…So? Let’s get started, then.”

Homare smiled nervously as he nodded. Was Hisoka doing another etude with him since he wasn’t pleased with how the etude had gone in the practice room? That wasn’t like Hisoka to care about how an etude goes, of all things, but he _had_ been getting more into theatre lately, just as Winter Troupe as a whole had been. “S-Sure. What would you like to do?”

December gave Homare a stink eye for just a millisecond, before gesturing with his head towards the beds. “Get on the bed.”

Homare nodded. Would this be an etude about being professional cuddlers? Was Homare the cuddler or cuddlee? Well, the fun of an etude was finding out as it went on, so he simply accepted it with a smile. “Alright.” he answered, and climbed up the ladder to his own bed, and watched as the other man followed suit. Homare frowned as he took in the skin-tight black shirt and black pants that he was wearing. That was also very unusual attire for Hisoka. Did he even _own_ such tight clothing? He’s only seen Hisoka in loose fit and comfortable clothing that could most likely pass for sleepwear.

“Get on your hands and knees.” the man ordered coldly as he took off his fingerless black gloves. He then carelessly threw them onto the floor.

Homare wanted to raise his eyebrow in surprise, but he also wanted the etude to be successful, so he simply nodded, and did as he was told. From how it was going, it would make sense for Hisoka to be the professional cuddler in this etude. Perhaps he took tips from Azuma-

Homare had to bite on his tongue to keep from yelling when the other man deftly, and quickly, undid his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs all while still sitting behind him. Homare forced to himself to even out his breathing as he blushed from embarrassment. He then heard the sound of a cap opening. Was Hisoka getting essential oil out? Lavender was good for sleep, therefore cuddling, right? “A-Ah, yes, I completely agree that clothing is overrated anyway. Really gets in the way of a- guh!” he choked on his sentence when he suddenly felt two lubed fingers pushing into him from behind. He could barely breathe with the rough and fast pace, so he was forced to breathe in sharp intakes. Homare moaned deliriously when they found his prostate, and the other man seemed to hone in on the sound before he angled his fingers so they would consistently brush against that wetness within him.

“W-What are you doing…?” Homare forced out between moans, and he found himself embarrassingly rocking his hips back onto the other man’s fingers eagerly. So maybe he’s been wanting Hisoka to fuck him for a while now, aside from just being friends with him.

Maybe he’s also in love, but he didn’t have time to think more about that with how hard his body was trembling, and how hazy his mind was from the onslaught of pleasure from just the other man’s fingers alone.

“…What am I doing? I know you like it rough, but you’re that desperate for cock, huh? Fine then.” he muttered.

Homare groaned as he felt the fingers slip out of him, and that’s when his arms gave out, and he felt his chin hit the bed as he slumped over in exhaustion. “P-Please…” Homare whispered, trying to ask for a moment to take a breather.

“…I got it already. You’re so impatient.” December sighed lowly, before quickly undoing his pants and tossing them over the bed as well, along with his briefs. He grabbed Homare’s pants and briefs, and tossed them over the side of the bed as well. He quickly lubed his own cock, which to his mild surprise, was already hard.

Well, the slut in front of him _was_ admittedly quite pretty, as well as handsome. So much to the point that they could reasonably convince most people to sleep with them. Then why did they request _this_? August and April had told him that the client requested any three of them, or all of them at the same time (what a whore), to fuck them in exchange for whatever priceless information August needed for one of his experiments. He didn’t want April to think he was _better_ than him in any way, so he had agreed to do it without batting an eye. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done worser things for less before, anyway.

“…Hisoka-kun?” Homare called out weakly.

December raised an eyebrow. The other man also kept calling him ‘Hisoka’. Was that the name of the person they liked? Or perhaps a dead husband. Either way, he didn’t care. Without bothering to respond, he just pushed his cock in without warning. He almost felt exhilarated by the way the other man muffled his screaming into the bedsheets.

“Mm! H-Hisoka-kun! C-Can you be more gentle?” he panted desperately, in between shaky moans.

December rolled his eyes. It was obvious that they were enjoying the roughness. They were also ridiculously tight and warm – it was as if their body was sucking him in. “…You’re the one who asked for it to be rough.”

If Homare was in his right state of mind, he would have questioned what the other man meant by that, but he wasn’t. “Y-You’re fucking me even harder now, Hisoka-kun! I said g-gentle, I- ah! I-I don’t want to c-cum yet, please…” Homare forced out. Even with the roughness, the other man was clearly making the effort to aim for his prostate, but at this rate, he would be cumming soon, but he didn’t want it to end already. The top of his head rested against the bed, and he could see both his own hard cock jolting forward with every hard thrust, as well as how hard the other man’s thighs were snapping forward and back into him.

Homare was going to feel this for _days._

December’s fingers were pulling apart the other man’s ass, and they would surely leave finger marks from how hard he was stretching apart their hole so he could watch as their hole twitched and spasmed around his cock. 

He was also slightly curious to see what they would do if he painted their insides with his cum. Most aristocrats hated messy sex, and would turn up their nose at something so barbaric. Yet they would never bat an eye at slipping some money underneath the table to take down a mistress, or a political opponent.

But something told him this one was a bit different. 

Just as his last thought finished, he felt the pressure that had built up release, and with a grunt, he shoved his cock deep into the other man’s ass, and felt himself cum inside.

“H-Hisoka-kun…” Homare whispered lovingly, eyes rolling back as he also came from the hot streams of cum that filled him up inside. From the angle that his cock was in, some of his own cum sprayed across his chest and chin.

Homare’s eyes snapped open as he felt a hard slap against his ass, which nearly echoed in the room from how much force was put behind it. “H-Huh?!”

December frowned, “Who is this Hisoka, anyway?” he asked in a bored fashion, before repeating the spanking over and over again. He narrowed his eyes when he felt the other man’s hole tightening around his cock. “…You like this? You like it when I spank you with my cock still inside your tight ass?”

Homare pressed his lips together to keep his moans from pouring out as he shook his head desperately. “N-No! I don’t…” he answered breathily. “I- ahn!” his voice broke off as the spanking continued. Being spanked only made him all the more hyperaware that the other man’s hard and throbbing cock was still deep inside of him, and with every spank, he could feel his hole convulse around the cock. “…I don’t like this at all.” he added, pleasured pants falling in between every word, and making him not sound convincing in the slightest.

December sighed quietly, “You’re _such_ a slut, you know? I already knew from your file, but you really take it to the next level.”

Before Homare could respond, the door suddenly opened, and Homare gasped as he felt the other man’s cock pull out of him hastily. He then tiredly slumped down onto the bed, panting harshly into the bed sheets.

“…What the hell?”

Homare knew it was due to him being exhausted, but it almost sounded like it was Hisoka’s voice… but coming from the doorway.

“…That should be my line.”

Homare groaned, and pushed himself up. That voice definitely came from behind him. What was going on? His eyes widened when he saw who was at the door. “H-Hisoka-kun?!” he screamed in surprise, nearly getting whiplash from how fast he looked at the Hisoka at the doorway, and the look-alike Hisoka sitting next to him. Homare yelped, and scooted as close as he could to the edge of the bed as he pointed a shaky finger at the Hisoka look-alike. “I-If you’re not Hisoka-kun, then who are you?”

“…I know who he is.” Hisoka finally answered. “It’s December. The past me.”

Homare’s mouth fell open, “ _Ehh_?! December?!”

Homare quickly turned his head to face December, who already had a knife brandished. “W-Where did…” Homare weakly mumbled, before he shook his head.

Homare smiled nervously, and held his hands up in a placating manner. “D-December-kun? I’m aware this is confusing on multiple levels, but I assure you that neither Hisoka-kun, or I suppose future you, nor I, wish to harm you. Could you please put the knife down?”

December frowned at that, before giving Homare an appraising look. “…Come closer, and I’ll put it away.”

Hisoka made a face, “Don’t listen to him, Arisu.” he called out, before narrowing his eyes at the other man. “If you lay a hand on them, I’ll peel all your skin off.” he threatened darkly. 

December’s eyes widened in indignation for a split second at the tone in his so-called past counterpart’s voice, before he scoffed. “…I could take you down in an instant.” he warned back. He suddenly jolted and held his knife at Homare as Homare shuffled closer. “Not so fast.” he said tightly, and frowned at the strange flutter in his stomach when the other man only smiled kindly at him. “…Why are you smiling? What are you planning? …I know I told you to come closer, but don’t move when I’m not looking at you.”

Where was the fear in the other man? Where had it gone to?

Homare nodded, “My apologies, December-kun. I’m sure you’re very confused right now. I also apologize for my lack of tact, and for scaring you.”

December’s lips pressed into a tight line, “…What’s your name?”

Homare smiled brightly, “It’s Homare Arisugawa. But Hisoka-kun calls me Arisu, so you may do so as well if you wish! By the way, Hisoka is the name you go by in the future. Unfortunately, I probably can’t tell you more… there’s been so many works of literature on how the future gets ruined by instances of providing too much information in situations such as this, so I can’t take any chances.”

A sudden thought came to December, which had him grimacing in disgust. “So you’re my future… lover, then?”

Homare instantly blushed, and waved his hands around furiously, “L-Lover?! Not at all! We’re just friends! Good friends, ahaha…” he quickly refuted.

December watched Homare carefully, before flickering his eyes to his past self, who was still giving him a death stare. ‘I see now… you like them, don’t you? How foolish of you.’ December mouthed wordlessly, levelling Hisoka with a challenging stare when Hisoka’s bloodlust increased tenfold. He turned to look at Homare again, and gestured for him to come closer with his finger. “Come here.” he said out loud this time.

“Arisu, _don’t._ In fact, don’t move at all, I’m coming up there and getting rid of the bastard.” Hisoka grit out.

Homare jolted when he saw December’s grip tighten around his knife at that. “W-Wait, Hisoka-kun. Please let me handle this.”

Hisoka glared at Homare, “Why the hell would I do that?”

Homare smiled down at Hisoka, “Because I trust you, wholeheartedly. It doesn’t matter if it’s the you right now, or the past you.” he answered warmly, before coming all the way to December’s side, despite the knife still being in the other man’s hand. “Alright, December-kun. I’m close to you now. Please put down the knife?” 

December frowned, before slowly sliding the knife underneath the pillow. Homare smiled gratefully, “You have my gratitude-” he started, but he was stopped midsentence when December suddenly wrapped his arms around Homare’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Homare blushed, and tried to resist against the kiss, but the hands around the back of his neck kept him in place. “D-December- nng…” he moaned, feeling December’s tongue slip into his mouth.

“There’s nothing special about you.” December whispered against the other man’s lips, “You don’t have the right to seduce my future self.” he warned, before pressing another punishing kiss to Homare’s lips.

Homare gasped into the kiss when he felt December’s cock against his ass again. He could only moan helplessly around December’s tongue as he felt the other man’s cock begin to fuck him hard and fast again. December’s cum was still inside of him, which made his insides feel mushy and wet, but he was feeling too good to care.

December’s eyes flickered to the side, before pulling away from the kiss, enjoying how Homare immediately gulped in breaths of air desperately. “…You’re joining in?” December asked quietly, when he saw Hisoka climbing up the ladder from the corner of his eye.

Homare’s eyes blearily opened at that, and he turned his head to see Hisoka getting onto the bed, and looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Homare felt his cheeks burning even more, as he moved his hands to cover his face. “D-Don’t look at me, Hisoka-kun!”

“…Arisu is fine with being a slut for the past me, but not the current me?” Hisoka asked, voice cold and tense.

Homare shook his head, but before he could refuse properly, December suddenly slanted his hips, and Homare screamed in pleasure as he started brushing against his prostate again with every thrust.

Hisoka felt like there was ice in his veins from how angry he was. He was going to _strangle_ December to death, never mind the repercussions of what would happen to the current him. Before he could do so, Homare spoke up. “N-No! It’s not that- ah! H-Hisoka-kun c-can… too. If you w-wish to…” Homare replied weakly.

December sighed. He was annoyed in a way he couldn’t explain, nor in a way he’d ever felt before. Falling in love was something he- _they_ were never supposed to do. He would have to go back to August later, and ask him for Homare’s file. His eyes darkened for a moment.

Or he could just snap their neck now – even before his future self reacted.

December suddenly jolted, and he accidentally almost snapped Homare’s wrist in half when the other man reached forward to caress his arm. Homare looked up at him with only a questioning look, even at the speed December had grabbed hold of his arm. “D-December-kun? You blanked out for a moment.”

December frowned. Did his future self keep it a secret who he- they were? Was that why this person wasn’t afraid? Talking about his future self, they were still glaring at him. December sighed quietly, and gestured with his head. “…You can have Arisu’s mouth.”

Hisoka glared darkly at him, “I don’t need permission from _you_.” he muttered back, but still made a move to discard his pants and briefs. He was already at half-mast from watching his past self fuck into Arisu so hard, and from Arisu’s loud moans.

And of course, Arisu was always the one who got him aroused the easiest and the fastest, which came in handy when he needed a quick release, but this image was marred by the bastard that was fucking _his_ Arisu.

“Arisu, get on your hands and knees.” Hisoka called out, and levelled December with a glare that threatened his past self to argue. 

December levelled him with his own dark look, before reluctantly pulling out. December wanted to punish his future self for succumbing to such weakness.

How could he hurt him?

Oh – of course.

December stroked Homare’s thighs in a way that was almost sweet, “…I’m going to flip you around, Arisu…” he murmured. He enjoyed how disgusted his future self looked as he gently flipped Arisu onto his stomach. Once he shakily got onto his hands and knees, December pressed a kiss to Arisu’s right thigh. “…Good, Arisu.” he whispered.

It was all for show, of course. To piss off his future self, obviously.

Homare sighed between exhausted pants as Hisoka gently stroked his cheek. “Arisu? Are you feeling okay? You don’t have to deal with this, I can get rid of him-”

Homare gasped as he nearly toppled over when December started thrusting into him again, saved only by Hisoka’s steadying hand on his face. He was embarrassed, but he was also feeling too good to lie about not wanting it at this point. “I-It’s fine, Hisoka-kun.” he answered breathily. His eyes peered down at Hisoka’s cock, which was hard and throbbing. “…A-Allow me to make you feel good too?” he asked quietly, face burning from actually asking that out loud.

Hisoka blushed, but he nodded wordlessly.

“T-Then, please come closer, Hisoka-kun- ahn!” Homare gasped out, before trying to turn his head around the best he could. “P-Please not so hard, December-kun…”

Hisoka made eye contact with December, and levelled him with a nasty glare. “Stop treating Arisu so roughly. You’re lucky if I don’t slit your throat after all of this.”

December glared back, “…They like it rough. I suppose you wouldn’t know that since you’ve never fucked them before.”

Hisoka was mere inches away from reaching over Homare and strangling his past self, consequences be damned, but he _was_ admittedly very hard now.

“Please don’t fight…” Homare whimpered, before ducking his head and taking Hisoka’s cock into his mouth. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, trying his best to both calm and please the other man with his tongue.

Hisoka flinched from surprise, before he groaned in pleasure from the wet heat of Homare’s mouth. He gently pushed Homare’s bangs out of his face with his hand, and whispered encouragements and compliments in the softest voice he could muster. He knew it was in direct contrast to how hard his bastard of a past self was shoving his stupid cock into his Arisu, but he hoped that he could comfort Arisu the best he could with his touches and words. Either way… it was obvious that Arisu was into it, and into the _both_ of them, which had Hisoka frowning. He knew Arisu had said they would carry his crimes with him, which meant accepting his past, but he would have never guessed that the other man would accept all sides of him _this_ way too.

“Feels so good…” Homare whined, licking a stripe up Hisoka’s dick. “…You both make me feel so good.” he added shakily, a low groan passing his lips as he felt December emptying his seed into him again.

December grunted, and pulled his now limp cock out of Homare. He watched as his cum began to trickle out – there was a fair amount, considering he had cum twice inside of him. He suddenly stilled as he remembered something August had mentioned to him about this ‘mission’. He turned his head back to where Hisoka was just in time to see him pull out of Homare’s mouth, and paint Homare’s lips and face with his cum. December grimaced at that, “…Gross.”

Hisoka looked around the bed for something to murder December with. “…I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.”

“…Double penetration.”

Homare jolted in alarm, and tried to turn his head to face December. “P-Pardon?!”

Hisoka shook his head, “No way, I’m not putting my dick anywhere near _you_.”

December shrugged, “It was something that August said I ‘had to do’ for this mission. He didn’t give me any more details. …But it might be how I can get back to my original timeline.” he explained, before he gave Hisoka a challenging look. “…Of course, I could always stay too,” he added, before pushing three of his fingers into Homare’s oversensitive hole, causing the latter to whine tiredly at the intrusion. December’s face softened slightly as he used his free hand to almost fondly trace his fingers down Homare’s back. “…After all, it’s not like I dislike them.”

Hisoka outright _refused_ to let December stay, his entire body rejected the idea wholeheartedly. “…Fine. But you’ll have to use a _lot_ of lube, and-”

“-I know, and a lot of stretching him out.” December sighed, and drenched his fingers with even more lube until the lube left a wet spot on the bed. He always carried a bottle of lube with him on missions, even if the mission wasn’t purely for sex like this one. Loose lips were even looser after a round of sex, after all. He suddenly smirked at Hisoka, “…Did I become blind in the future? You can clearly see I’m doing exactly all that already.”

Hisoka was about to reply with a snappy retort before he saw Homare looking up at him with worry in his eyes. He immediately had a hand cradling Homare’s cheek. “Arisu? Are you okay?”

Homare hesitated, but he did nod after a few seconds. “…I am. I’m just a bit… anxious. You both aren’t exactly petite, despite what your body structure would suggest, so I’m worried it’ll… hurt.”

Hisoka nodded, “…We’ll stop the second you tell us to. As a last resort, I can just kill him and get this over with.”

Homare smiled weakly, “Please don’t, Hisoka-kun.”

December knew he should probably have a snappy retort back, but his attention was focused on watching Homare’s body for any signs of distress or pain. He had four fingers in Homare now, and it was more arousing than he was willing to admit how tightly Homare’s ass gripped around his fingers.

Hisoka nodded, “…If you say so.”

December prepped Homare for a few more moments before he slid his fingers out. Homare sighed softly, his body too exhausted to do more than tremble weakly. “…I’m going to pick you up now, Arisu. Me and Hisoka will be standing on the floor, and I’ll carry you while we do it.” he explained.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes, “Why are _you_ carrying-”

“With your twig arms-”

“-Alright!” Homare huffed loudly, “I really couldn’t care less who’s carrying me. I feel as if I’ve run three marathons already, so can we please just do this without any more arguing?”

The two fell into silence immediately, and surprisingly, Hisoka even let December take Homare into his arms with only a cold glare to express his dissatisfaction. December nodded his head toward the middle of the bed, “…Lube is on the bed.” he murmured, before he jumped down from the bed onto the floor with Homare in his arms.

Homare grimaced as the impact jolted his body, “O-Ouch. While that is very impressive, December-kun, next time, I do urge you to do please use the ladder.”

December looked away for a moment, “…There won’t be a next time.” he responded.

Homare smiled, and gently poked December’s cheek, smiling as December’s mouth parted open slightly in shock. “There is no reason to look so sad. I’ll always be here for you.”

December shook his head, albeit too quickly to look convincing, “I’m not sad.”

Homare nodded, “Of course.” he responded easily, turning his head just in time to see Hisoka _also_ jump down from the bed to the floor. Homare looked at him disapprovingly, “ _Hisoka-kun_.”

“…Don’t play favorites Arisu, or I’ll get angry.”

Homare spluttered, “Playing _favorites_?! Is that how you see my hospitality?!” he retorted. Before Homare could say anything else, he felt December shift his hold on him so that his hands were now carrying his thighs, and Homare’s back was to December’s chest. Homare suddenly blushed at how vulnerable the position was. He groaned as December lowered him slowly to sink down onto his dick.

“…Are you doing this, or not?” December asked blandly from behind Homare.

Hisoka nodded, even though he knew his past self wouldn’t be able to see it. “I am.” he responded, before coming up to Arisu. A small smile curled on his lips as Homare blushed as he approached, and averted his eyes shyly. He reached forward to stroke Homare’s cock.

Homare’s mouth fell open as he shuddered violently. He hadn’t had his dick touched this entire time, so the touch nearly felt electric. He watched with unfocused eyes as Hisoka stroked him until he was hard again. “H-Hisoka-kun…” he whimpered. “Please… fuck me too.”

Hisoka nodded wordlessly, and came closer so he could press the head of his cock up against Homare’s entrance. December stilled his thrusting as he did so, but still made his presence very known by burying himself inside to the hilt. Hisoka wasn’t sure how, or if, it would fit with his past self’s cock already stuffing Arisu’s hole to the brim, but sure enough, after a few moments, Homare’s body gave in and almost greedily took in the head of Hisoka’s cock as well.

Homare moaned wantonly at the unfamiliar pressure. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by the idea of his body being forced to stretch around two cocks just to pleasure the two other men. He did also have a penchant for trying out new experiences, after all.

Still, he was tired, overwhelmed, and then some. “P-Please just hold on a moment. I just need… need to breathe.” he panted.

Hisoka nodded, and moved his arms to hold up the back of Homare’s legs so that Homare wouldn’t need to keep holding them up by himself.

Homare sighed in relief. “My gratitude, Hisoka-kun.” he whispered fondly with a warm smile. Hisoka couldn’t help but smile back.

December frowned. A small part (the competitive part) of him was irritated that he was starting to get ignored, so even though he respected Homare’s wishes of not moving yet, he did move his head closer to press kisses and bites to the back of Homare’s neck and shoulders.

Homare blushed at the touches, “A-Ah, December-kun.”

And of course, Hisoka didn’t like _that_ either, so he moved closer to kiss Homare on the lips to steal back Homare’s attention. Homare’s eyes snapped wide open in surprise, but he just as quickly closed them as he melted into the kiss.

He was kissing Hisoka.

Finally.

Finally, he could write with true passion and feeling – poetry about true love’s first kiss, that is. Of course, he wasn’t sure if getting double penetrated while doing so would change the experience in any way, but he felt like it wouldn’t. Maybe he’ll ask his editor about it later.

After a few more minutes of Homare getting lavished with loving touches and attention, he was admittedly almost desperate to feel both their cocks stretching him out. He sighed as Hisoka gently pulled away so that Homare could catch his breath. “…Alright. You two can move now. But start slow please, I beg of you both.”

They both nodded in unison, and December waited for Hisoka to slowly push his cock into Homare.

Homare shuddered at the feeling of Hisoka’s cock inching deeper inside of him. Even though he already felt so full with just December in him, having them both in him was proving otherwise. He sighed in relief when he finally felt Hisoka bottom out inside of him, and he let his head fall back against December’s chest.

“…Fuck me, please.” Homare whispered.

Homare felt a scream tearing out of his throat as they both roughly thrusted into him, which caused his body to jolt with every snap of their hips. Even though he thought his voice was already dead (and would be dead for days), he was quickly learning new things about his body throughout this entire experience. A few seconds into the delirious pleasure and pain, in which the pain somehow amplified the pleasure, his vision started to blur, and he was only minimally conscious of the loud moans and whines slipping past his lips. He felt _so_ stuffed, impossibly so. He couldn’t think of anything, he wasn’t even sure if he was still conscious at this point. He couldn’t remember his own name, he couldn’t remember the names of who was fucking him with such a punishing pace, and he wasn’t sure if he remembered how to breathe.

He was only aware of the steady build up of pressure in his lower abdomen. He was almost scared of what would happen when it reached its climax.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Hisoka-kun! December-kun!” Homare screamed, moaning as he released his own cum all over his chest. Not even seconds later, his head lolled back on December’s chest, and his eyes fell shut.

Hisoka and December didn’t have any qualms about fucking into an unconscious Homare, so they both continued until both Hisoka and December reached their climax as well, and released their cum deep inside of Homare. Even though Homare was unconscious at this point, a quiet groan still fell past his lips as he was filled up with even more cum.

Hisoka grunted when December suddenly shoved Homare into his arms, which almost made him topple over backwards before he fixed his footing. “Bastard, what the hell-”

But when Hisoka turned to his side to glare at December, he was already starting to fade out of existence. 

December frowned, and held up his hand to look at it. It was growing more transparent by the second. He then turned to face Hisoka with a serious expression on his face. “Hey. Answer this…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Homare woke up, he felt like he was dying. No, he was in the _process_ of dying. Seeing as he was still alive. His mouth was dry, his throat was sore, and his _entire_ body was in pain. He didn’t even want to get started on describing how his lower half felt.

“…Arisu? Are you awake?”

Homare blearily opened his eyes, which felt as heavy as bricks. “H-Hisoka-kun?” he rasped out weakly, “…I feel horrible.”

Hisoka gently moved a hand to brush Homare’s sweaty hair off his face, “…I’m sorry.” he sincerely apologized. “…I should have stopped him.”

Homare was going to ask who ‘he’ was, before memories of his very intense lovemaking with both Hisoka and his past self resurfaced in his mind like bucketfuls of cold water. Homare fell into a violent coughing fit, which prompted Hisoka to roll him onto his side, and to rub his back consolingly.

When Homare finally got his breath back, he tried his best to sit up, but unfortunately, it seemed like he wouldn’t be sitting on _anything_ for days to come. “Hisokaa-kun.” Homare whined pitifully. “Everything _hurts_ so much.”

Hisoka frowned, “I know, I’m sorry Arisu. …This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t go to Azuma’s room. I wasn’t planning on staying there the whole night anyway, but by the time I came back, it was too late.”

Homare groaned, and shook his head, “It’s fine. I’m not upset with you. I’m one who should apologize for… um, getting _frisky_ with your past self. I am uncertain what I _should_ have done in that situation, but what I _did_ do was inexcusable. You have my sincerest apologies if I have upset you in any way.”

Hisoka mulled over his words for a second, before he answered. “…I _am_ upset. Very upset.”

“My apologies-”

Hisoka gently covered Homare’s lips with his hand, and frowned. “-I was, and still am, jealous that you reached out to my past self instead of the _current_ me. I can’t say I see the appeal, but I guess an empty husk like me is really no good after all-”

“-Don’t say that, Hisoka-kun.” Homare sighed against Hisoka’s fingers.

Hisoka moved his fingers away from Homare’s mouth and looked at him almost hopefully. “…And why shouldn’t I?” he challenged quietly.

Homare blushed at that, but he forced himself to look into Hisoka’s eyes properly. The way that Hisoka was looking at him like he was something incredibly precious gave him the courage to voice the one thing he was always lacked the courage to say out loud. “I love you, Hisoka-kun. I have for a long time now.”

Hisoka smiled in relief, and moved his hand to cradle Homare’s cheek, “I love you too. I probably always have. …I could tell my past self did like you. Just a little. He probably would have loved you if he had stayed longer.”

“That’s so sweet.” Homare said at the same time that Hisoka added, “But then he would have had to kill you.”

“…Oh.”

Hisoka smiled again, and leaned down closer to Homare’s face. “But it’s me that loves you, not my past self, so Arisu won’t die.”

“…You have my gratitude for sparing my life?” Homare responded hesitantly.

Hisoka laughed quietly. The sound had Homare smiling again, as it wasn’t always that he heard Hisoka laughing. “No. Arisu won’t die, because I’ll always protect you.” he explained. He already _was_ protecting Homare, long before any of this, but he didn’t feel like mentioning that.

Homare nodded the best he could, “I understand. Thank you for loving me, and protecting me, Hisoka-kun.”

Hisoka smiled, and shook his head, “…It was Arisu who saved me in the first place.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hisoka watched as December continued to fade out of existence. “…I could just not answer and let you disappear.”_

_December ignored him, and carried on, “Arisu…. they’ll become a weakness. Are you really okay with that?”_

_Hisoka mulled over his thoughts, before shaking his head. “…I’m not really okay with that. Weaknesses are troublesome, after all.”_

_“Then_ -”

_“-Then, it’s a good thing that Arisu isn’t a weakness.” he interrupted, before smiling warmly. …They’re my source of strength, instead.”_

_December’s eyes widened in surprise, before he slowly closed them as he finally cracked a small smile. “…Goodbye.”_

_With that, December faded out of existence._

_Hisoka turned his attention back to Homare when he mumbled something incomprehensible, before his breathing evened out again. Hisoka smiled warmly, “…Thank you, Arisu. I’ll tell you later when you’re awake too, but for now… I love you.” he whispered, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Homare’s forehead._

**Author's Note:**

> If you look at the pattern of my A3! fics, it should be obvious what my plan for my next longfic is ;) Of course, I would need to finish Wind Through My Fingers first though. Haven't touched that bich in a while D: !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. if you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!! See you the next time I go on another nsfw insanity writing sesh <33


End file.
